Odd Moments
by vernash77
Summary: Josh's POV during the events of The Cold


Title: Odd Moments

Rating: PG I guess

Spoilers: The Cold

Summary: Josh's thoughts about the events featured during The Cold.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just finishing the scene.

Notes: Well it's been a long time since I've written anything but academic papers for graduate school, boy its not like riding a bike. The idea can to me at work of all places. I needed something else to focus on while working at a hospital's Cancer Center so I wrote it long hand between seeing patients. Be gentle, feedback is welcome. Lots of thanks to Rhiannon for betaing (is that even a word).

Josh POV

I wave to the campaign staff I see sitting across the patio; my plan is to join them as soon as I finish checking my voice mail. My God, twelve missed messages, I was only on the phone for like twenty minutes. I scroll through my message log making mental notes about what can wait and what can't when I notice a familiar number from the White House. Wow! That's strange, why is C.J. leaving me a message. I thought we just finished the K-Stan business this afternoon. I start to listen and soon realize this is not business, its personal… "Mi Amour, (she hasn't call me that in a long time) I spoke with Donna today and she seemed a little distracted, especially when I asked how you were doing. What did you do? (My God what did Donna tell her and does this mean I can tell Sam.) And what 'odd moments' is Donna talking about? You better not be behaving like a jackass. (Doesn't this women need to take a breath?) Anyway great news about California…" I stop paying attention at the end of the message and snap my phone shut.

I breathe in a deep sigh of relief and contemplate the bullet I just dodged with C.J. I really, and I mean really, don't want to have to answer to C.J. about this morning. Sam, maybe he'll understand but C.J., no freaking way. However something is bothering me about C.J.'s message, 'odd moments'. Donna thinks we have 'odd moments'? As I head to the table 'odd moments' keeps repeating over and over in my head like a mantra. I need a drink or three. My sensitive system be damned.

I barely hear the conversation going on around me. I sit rolling my beer bottle between my hands and peeling the label, I hope nobody notices my nervous energy. Between Donna trying to act nonchalant and Annabeth's constant chatter, I'm trying not to lose my mind. I keep coming back to Donna's 'odd moments' comment. Maybe our relationship has been…unconventional but does she really think it's odd. Random images keep running across my mind like scenes from a movie. Shared beer, mailed panties, bow ties, book inscriptions, red dresses, the rules, flights to Germany, philately, diaries, snowballs, bed side vigils (hers and mine), the small of her back, emergency rooms, Indiana and time zones, alabaster skin, Gaza, Colin, Jack, gomers, Amy I & II, 'I miss you every day', no coffee ever and kissing… see what I mean, unconventional, not odd.

I glance at Donna, who's got a strange express on her face. I can't quite figure it out but cut me some slack here; it has been a long time since I was able to figure Donna out. She's playing with her room key. I return to my musings (760 verbal, baby!) these moments are not odd, they're... I don't know what to call them, they're our history both the good and the bad. They are what make us, Josh and Donna, Donna and Josh. However, I don't know many bosses who would commit a felony for their assistant, I suppose you could call that odd.

Donna's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. She's going up stairs. Her room key is laying on the table taunting me…Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up! During my indecision, Ronna or is it Edie (I can't keep them straight) grabs it and runs after Donna.

Donna is peering at me from the hotel doorway and her expression…well I guess the best way to describe it is…ODD!

I wait for what feels like seven years (in actuality it's probably only about seven minutes) I excuse myself and follow Donna it's only when I get to the lobby that I realize I have no idea what room she is in. After haggling with desk clerk for seven years (ok maybe seven minutes again) I convince him that yes, I am Josh Lyman, Santos for President Campaign Director, and yes Donna Moss does work for me and I really do need her room number for work related issues (I'm a politician you didn't think I could lie).

I'm in the elevator headed up stairs when it hits me, what am I going to say? The elevator dings and I walk slowly down the hall. Now I'm standing in front of her hotel room door gathering my courage to knock. The last time I was in this position, I chickened out and ran very far and very fast away from Donna (figuratively of course). These are the moments when I need Sam. I mean I've already apologized about this morning, though I didn't really mean it. How am I going to explain why I'm at her door? Again thoughts are racing through my mind. What does Donna want from me? What do I want from her? (Well that's obvious love, sex, babies, forever. Babies Oh GOD where did that come from!) What do all these 'odd moments' mean? What happens if I never get the courage to knock on her door? I'm turning into a girl! Man, I must be channeling Sam or something. I take a deep breath and knock.

It's all I can do not to stare when Donna answers the door. She must have been getting ready for bed; she's wearing blue hospital scrub pants (I can only assume they're left over from Dr. Freeride) and what appears to be my Mets National League Champions tee shirt. She has her hair in a ponytail and is barefooted. She looks amazing or maybe I'm just crazy, but it doesn't matter because I finally knocked.

She gives me the once over, bites her lower lip and offers me a shy smile. My heart is racing just by being in her presence. "Joshua, do you want to come in?" she says.

I walk pass her into her hotel room and as she starts to close the door behind us I give her a full dimpled grin and say, "So, Donnatella, I heard something today about 'odd moments'." She just laughs. The door softly clicks closed shutting out the rest of the world and I realize that the really important moments of our life together are beginning now.

The End.


End file.
